Many known filtering devices are used to separate particulate matter from liquids. A need for filtering devices exists in many different industries and environments. Filtering devices are commonly made to separate a wide range of particle sizes from liquid and are manufactured to meet almost any specific application.
A universal problem with respect to filtering devices relates to clogging of or accumulation of particulate matter on the filter media. Typical methods for removing the accumulated particulate matter from the filter media include physically removing the particulate matter, and backflushing the filter media by introducing a reverse flow through the filter.
In spite of these known methods, there remains a need to prevent the accumulation of particulate matter on the filter media, particularly during the filtration process, and thereby reduce the frequency of clogging and obstruction of flow through the filter media. It is highly time consuming and inefficient to either backflush the filtering device or physically remove particulate matter from the filter media each time an excess accumulation of particulate matter occurs. Traditional filtering mechanisms have yet to provide an adequate solution to this common problem.
Yet another problem with respect to traditional filtering devices is that they are not versatile in that only a maximum, predetermined particle size can be separated by filtering device. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a filtering device wherein the filter means can be quickly and readily changed so that a variety of particle sizes can be separated from the liquid.
Still another problem with respect to certain traditional settling filters is that the flow of liquid within the filtering chamber creates turbulence which works against separation of particulate matter by gravity. There remains a need to provide a means of reducing the turbulence of the liquid at desired areas within the filtering device to promote separation of particulate matter by gravity.
The foregoing problems have been overcome by the present invention, which involves a liquid clarifier in the form of an enclosure in which a conical filter membrane is mounted. An inlet is mounted to the enclosure below the conical filter membrane and an outlet is mounted to the enclosure above the membrane so than an upflow of liquid is created during filtering. The upflow causes the liquid to sweep across the conical filter membrane to prevent accumulation of particulate matter on the membrane. A conical baffle is coupled to the inlet to reduce turbulence of the liquid at a lower end of the enclosure to promote separation by gravity of the particles from the liquid. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the disclosure below.